


Truly Forever

by Whova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whova/pseuds/Whova
Summary: She made a promise to him and yet now She felt as if she were floating,like a leaf in the autumn wind. She tried to make sense of where she was, what was going on? (Season 3-4 rewrite)





	1. Prologue

She could feel the pressure of the void pulling on her, her hands were slipping. She closed her eyes, this was gonna be it. She was gonna get pulled into the void, this was gonna be her last battle. Her eyes snapped open when she feels herself being pulled inexorably towards the Void, crying out. The Doctor screams her name, but her senses shut down all at once everything has gone black. This last thing she heard was her name fall from the doctor's lips and her heart felt as it somehow something had managed to grasp it in their hands and squeezed.

_She felt as if she were floating,like a leaf in the autumn wind. She tried to make sense of where she was, what was going on, the more she tried to think the more she forgot. Her name._

_**"Rose."**  
_

_That word. That one syllable word sound so familiar._

_**"Rose, please come one!"** _

_The voice in her head called out to her again, she frowned it was so loud. She just needed it to be quite!_

_**"You can sleep later, please I need to get you back to check if you're okay. You're too heavy to carry!"** _

Rose's eyes snapped opened as she jolted upwards, she immediately regretted doing so. She clutched her head with her hands and let out a painful groan, she felt as if her brain was being repeatedly bashed with a sledgehammer, she looked around a bit dazed and confused. There was a man kneeling next to her, he seemed concerned his mouth moved as if he was talking but she couldn't hear anything.

He frowned and moved to replace her hands with his, she frowned what was this strange man doing? The moment he hands made contact she felt her headache Receed, she took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She could feel his presence and suddenly as if he opened a floodgate this huge slum of memories came flowing in on a huge wave all at once.

She held back tears when she opened her eyes to look up at the man above her, no that's wrong. Not a man but an alien, and not just any old alien this was the Doctor. This was her Doctor. He smirked.

"Quite right."

She frowned realizing she must of said that last bit out loud, but she didn't care because they did it! The saved the world again, she looked at the wall right behind her. "What 'appen?" She asked, her voice a little shaken.

The Doctor took in a breath. "You. You happened. Rose Tyler defender of Earth, I thought I lost you. You hit the wall so hard it knock you out, now before anything more is said-"

"Wait! You said I was too heavy to carry!" Rose said as she stopped him mid sentence, he looked away from her and pulled at his ear.

"Relatively speaking I was just trying to wake you up! I mean- I didn't mean it!" He said the last bit with a bit of a whine, she raised her eyebrows and he reddened a bit. "Never mind that! I've got to get you checked out on the Tardis!" He said quickly changing the subject, he stood up and held out his hand. "Can you stand?"

"Let's see," She grabbed and stood up, but she suddenly felt lightheaded and her legs weren't having it as she fell back on her butt. "Guess that's a no!" She said as she rubbed her head, she noticed the Doctor was frowning.

"Nevermind walking I'll just carry you, okay?"

"I thought I was ' _too heavy'_ to carry." She teased, he glared at her and without warning he swept her up in his arms and started to walk, Rose let out a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And just like that they left the void of a room behind them, the day will go down in history as the battle of Canary Warf. The build signifies as a final test ground for those who they lost, but with that though the Doctor felt warmth knowing that his precious companion was not one of them.


	2. Switching It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna switch up the order just a bit okay? I'm gonna do Smith and Jones, and The Shakespeare code before Runaway Bride and you'll see why.

Rose watched as the Doctor danced around her, he had given her and X-ray to make sure nothing was fractured or broken, he had check her temperature along with her blood pressure and check for a concussion and few other things. Rose had to hold back a laugh when she realized that he was wearing the traditional Stethoscope around his neck along with the white lab coat, she bit her lip and smiled up at him. “Looking like a proper doctor now,” He looked down at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. “Does that make you Dr. Doctor now?” She laughed, he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Traumatic/life threatening experience and yet you can still make a joke? I can see how well Jackie has raised you.” He looked over at Rose, she frowned and playfully slapped his arm, they teased and joked with one another for the remainder of the check up.

She had a few bruises on her back, a scrape or two but nothing too serious.

__OoOoO__

Hours Earlier

_Rose looked down at what the Doctor was doing. “What're you...?” She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before her dad or Pete quickly presses the button, Rose looks around he did it again! “Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again.” She went to hit the button around her neck when Jackie grabbed her arm._

_  
“Rose-” It was a plea, a hopeless and Rose and Jackie knew it._

_“I've got to go back, I- I can't leave him. He has no one else mum, just me and he can't do this alone.” Rose felt as if her heart was being stabbed, she couldn't just leave him and leaving her own mother wasn't any better. “I've seen so much that I don't think I could live a normal life if I tried, you have to know that.”_

_Jackie sighed and her grip loosened. “I know, good luck sweetheart.” Rose smiled, she nodded and stood back._

_“I love you Mum,” she said right before she hit the button, she was back with the Doctor again. She made a promise of Forever and she intended to keep that promise!_

__OoOoO__

.Hours later.

It had been a long night, Rose had barely gotten any sleep due to the that fact that damn lever, the feeling of being pulled towards the void still haunted her. She had been woken from her sleep with a headache and drench in a cold sweat, she thrown the covers off of her and got up and moved slowly towards the bathroom, she held her own hand as she went hoping to stop the violent shaking. She was used to waking up from nightmares every now and then, they were mostly about the Daleks she faced when the Doctor had big ears and blue eyes. Their screams and threats haunted her, the dreams end with the echo of something that sounded close to a wolf howling. She never told the Doctor about her nightmares, she didn't want to worry him even more than he already is.

She was dead, at least that's what the world believed the Doctor had told her. It made sense to her she had nothing left for her to stay in London, her mom and Mickey are both in the parallel universe.

Once she was done in the bathroom she decided it was too late to go back to bed so she decided to get dress and go find the Doctor, she threw on a simple pink  
shirt with a TARDIS blue hoodie and blue jeans. She made her way out her door and down the corridor, she entered the Console room where she usually found him under the grated floor or dancing around the console itself, which is exactly how she found him.

“Good morning sleepy head!” He said cheerfully as he stopped at the monitor, she smiled and moved to look over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

“Well you seem extra cheerful today, go on tell me what you ‘ave found.” Rose lean as she leaned on him, he shrugged.

“Not exactly sure but there is this off signal I'm getting from a hospital, can't be sure what it is before checking it out.” The Doctor looked down at her with a special look in his eyes, Rose smiled.

“Oh yeah? What Hospital would that be exactly?” She asked, she knew it didn't matter what hospital it was an adventure was an adventure no matter where they were and as long she was with him she didn't care where that may bring them.

“Royal Hope Hospital, weird name don't you think? Ro-y-al-Ho-pe” he played with the words on his tongue causing Rose to let out a laugh, he smiled in return and pulled a lever and the TARDIS went into motion.

They landed in an alley a block away from the hospital, the Doctor turned to Rose. “So here is the plan, we will admit you something like abdominal pain or a headache or something and overnight we will have a look around what do you say?”

“No.”

the Doctor looked at her in surprise, he frowned. “No? What? Why?”

“Because if I go in there saying that they are gonna ask me when was the last time I was on my period or when the last time I had sex, and I don't feel like having that conversation. Plus I can't tell them my name, you said yourself I died back in the attack.” Rose said in a matter-of-fact way.

“But Rose-” The Doctor started with a whine. “I can't exactly do it either! Hello? Remember two heart? Alien? Bet the doctors in there will just love that!”

  
She smiled at him at him from the chair next to his hospital bed, he was giving her the same look she gave him when he made her be a cooking lady at the school a couple of months back.

Oh sweet revenge.

After a few minutes of arguing Rose finally got the Doctor to play the patient, he had given his name as John Smith. A name which Rose thought was ridiculous and should belong to a school teacher of some sort, he just shrugged at the comments which caused her to roll her eyes as they waited for the doctor to come check up on them, she just hoped was ever was here wasn't too dangerous.

__OoOoO__

It had been one night and they haven't found anything too conspicuous or out of place, Rose was starting to wonder if there was really any danger in the Hospital at all. It started to rain halfway through the morning, Rose was about to say something when the curtain that hid the from the other patients opened to reveal a senior doctor and what seemed to be his medical students.

“Now then, Mr. Smith And Mrs. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?” Rose couldn't help but blush a bit, the Doctor and her had agreed on playing as newlyweds during this whole thing.

The Doctor looked up at the Doctor and shrugged. “Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah.” He said as he stuck his tongue out on the last part, he looked and Rose and smiled.

“John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.” The lead doctor stepped back and a young dark woman around Rose’s age stepped forward.

“That wasn't very clever, running around outside the both of you, was it?” She said as she grabbed a stethoscope.

The Doctor looked at her confused. “Sorry?” Rose asked, she didn't understand her and the Doctor haven't left the Hospital since the Doctor got checked in.

“On Chancellor Street this morning? You two came up to me and he took his tie off and gave out it around your neck.” The woman said, she looked at the two confused. Rose and the Doctor shared a confused look, now this was starting to get interesting Rose thought. Maybe there is something going on here after all. 


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital Déjà vu

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You two came up to me and he took his tie off and gave out it around your neck." The woman said, she looked at the two confused. Rose and the Doctor shared a confused look, now this was starting to get interesting Rose thought. Maybe there is something going on here after all.

"Really? What did I do that for?" The Doctor asked with a confused yet interested tone. The woman shrugged.

"I don't know, you just did."

The Doctor shook her head and looked at Rose for a quick second. "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." Rose couldn't help but wonder maybe it was them after all, just a little later in their timeline.

The woman scoffed. "Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Rose looked up at the Doctor, she never thought to ask him if he had any siblings before the Time War.

"No, not any more. Just me." He said quickly, making his face in a smile. Rose never thought of the Doctor having any siblings, nor did she think he had children before he told back in 2012.

A cough interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at the older man. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." He said impatiently with a roll of his eyes.

The young woman looked up at him before looking back at the Doctor. "Sorry. Right." The Woman put the stethoscope in her ears before moving the circular piece over where his one heart should be if he head a single heart, the woman froze and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" The older man said dramatically, the young woman pulled away from the Doctor.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" She offered still quite stunned at what she just heard, Rose gave her props most people would just jump back and accuse him of not being human, the woman was handling this very well.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He said as he grabbed the Doctor's clipboard getting shocked in the process.

"That happened to me this morning." The young woman blurted out pointing at the clipboard, Rose just shrugged at the idea.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." Another young trainee explained, another one nodded.

"And me, on the lift!"

The older man looked as if he had enough of this right about now. "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" He asked as he looked around.

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor piped up, Rose gave him a warning look but he simply ignored her. "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." Rose tried to suppress a laugh, she really felt bad for this old man, who looked at the Doctor like his was completely insane which didn't stop the Doctor from babbling on. "And then I got electrocuted."

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have," The older man walked away the younger woman looked at Rose and the Doctor with amusement as the tree of them exchanged grins before the woman closed the curtain and walked off to follow the rest of the group.

"Well that was the most interesting doctor check up I've ever been to," the Doctor said after a few minutes.

"She seemed nice, really handled the double heart thingy well a lot better than my mum." She said with a laugh as she stood up. "I'm gonna go to the TARDIS to grab something I'll be back real quick," She said as she walked away from him, she reached the elevator when she heard a few of the staff go on about the rain. Rose shook her head and stepped in the elevator, it's just weather it never hurt anyone.

"The rain it's going up!" Someone said in horror, it was too late for her to stop the elevator she had already pressed the ground floor, the lights flickered before the hole elevator started to shake violently. Rose tried to hold onto the wall the best she could, damn thing felt like the cables were gonna snap and then she really would be in trouble.

Damn why did everything bad happen to her in hospitals?

The shaking had stopped and the door had opened up with a pleasantful ding, Rose groan as she picked herself off the ground. That's it no more damn elevators and no more damn hospital! She looked out of the lift to meet an unpleasant sight, the hospital was now standing perched on top of the moon.

This was turning out to be a very shitty adventure.

_OoOoO_

In the hour they've been on the moon Rose did her best to dodge any and all of the Judoon, big giant space rhinos was the last thing she needed to worry about. She needed to find the Doctor, she passed two people dressed up in leather from head to toe, she frowned normally they wouldn't be aloud in the hospital. She did a double take of it, it seemed to be looking for someone. Which either means it's also looking for the Doctor or something else which she didn't want to stop and ask. She waited for too long because Judoon burst through the doors to the hallway, she took that as a signal that she needed to continue. Rose didn't know who they were looking for and if it was the Doctor than she didn't want to know what would happen to her because she traveled with him. She heard voices in the distance, relief flooded through her.

"Non-human."

"Oh my god, you really are!"

"And again!"

Rose stopped when she heard the faint sounds of the Judoon mixed with the Doctor's voice in the opposite hall from her, she turned and rushed down that hallway. She didn't expect to literally run into the Doctor and the trainee Dr. Jones? Or something.

"Doctor! What have you done now!?" She said as she steadied herself, she looked behind him nor did she expect to see him being fired at with lasers, or maybe she did. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

"Rose! No time to explain, this is Martha by the way remember her from earlier?Oh nevermind just run!" He said as he didn't miss a beat, her didn't have anytime to register anything before she was being dragged back the way she came from. Before she could warn him more Judoon closed their exit from the other end of the hallway, she noticed the stairwell entrance and she made her way to it.

The three of them continued up to the next floor, they finally stopped run both Martha and Rose had to briefly catch their breaths while the Doctor looked over at Rose. "I thought you were still on earth, what happened to you?" He said sounded truly concerned.

"I got stuck on the lift, I'm really starting to think that I'm not supposed to be in any hospital or elevators." She said with a hint of humor.

He gave her a smirk. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Rose nodded before noticing a someone kneeling over a patient holding up and oxygen mask, she knew that was not a good sign.

"How much oxygen is there?" She heard the woman the Doctor called Martha.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

Rose was now remembering being stuck in a tiny airless shaft with killer Oods chasing them, she could still hears the Beast's words echo in her ears. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked as he put a hand on her shoulder she nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't know about you two but I'm running on adrenaline." Martha said as shook her hands, Rose smiled at her.

"Welcome to our world." She could've said in a friendly tone but in reality oxygen getting cut off from her brain, or that what she would blame it on later. She could the Doctor's eyes on her she let out a little shiver.

Martha just looked at them bewildered "What about the Judoon?" She asked after a moment.

The Doctor cut in on the question. "Nothing to worry about, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Now Where's Mister Stoker's office?"


	4. Chapter 3: Are You Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an so sorry I've been working and I've been studying for finals! But now that I'm out of school I should be updating more often! <3~

“Are you like him? An Alien?” Martha sounded a bit nervous, Rose shook her head with a amused smile.

“God no, completely human here.” Rose said as she wiggled her fingers, Martha gave her a questioning look before walking through a door. “She's gone. She was here.” Rose and the Doctor kneeled next to her as they looked at Mr. Stokers pale white body, Rose was starting to feel a little queasy now

“Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right-” he looked up at Rose. “She's a plasmavore.” Rose frowned she clearly missed a lot in the hour and a half she's been away.

“What's she doing on Earth?” Martha asked, she seemed quite calm after finding out her boss was dead. Then again she does work at a hospital, people must die here every now and then… right?

“She is hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on.” He said as he and Rose stood up, they started moving out when they heard Martha.

“Wait a minute.” Rose could practically hear the Doctor roll his eyes, she lightly slapped his arm. He let out a huff and waited as they watched Martha slowly closed the older man’s eyes, she stood up and faced them. “So this alien…”

“Right, think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?” He scratched the top of his head, He looked up and seemed to smile. “Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost.” A loud crash followed by scream caught their attention, they all whipped around to the sound of Judoon barking more orders about finding the non-human. Rose shifted uncomfortably, she had a really bad feeling about this.

“Rose! Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up.” The Doctor looked at the both of them.

“How do we do that?” Martha demand, Rose crossed her arms and eyed the Doctor, she didn't like where this was going, he plans always seemed to backfire some way.  
“I mean isn't it against some code to distract th-” she never got to finish before the Doctor interrupted her.

“Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.” His hands jumped from her shoulder to the cup the sides of her face, her breath hitched at the contact, that when he moved forward. It was quick, but oh so gentle. This was so much better than the last kiss they shared in a hospital, she was so lost in thought that she barely noticed that he started to pull away. She let out a soft whimper at the lost of contact, something flashed in the Doctor’s eyes before it was gone and he ran down the hall.

“That meant nothing? Didn't look like it meant nothing.” Martha said as she raised and eyebrow at Rose.

Didn't feel like nothing either.

“Yep.”

“Are you and him-”

“Nope.”

“Sure?”

If only. Rose thought as Martha and her exchanged a glance, Rose’s face had grown as red as flower she was named from. She cleared her throat and looked away, deal with the space rhinos first then worry about the kiss. Her not Martha had anytime to say anything before Judoon bursted through of the doors. “Find the non-human. Execute.” Out of the corner of her eye she could see Martha go rigid.

“Now listen, we know who you're looking for!” Rose wanted to turn and flee at the sight of the Judoon charging at them.

“She's this woman. She calls herself Florence-” Two Judoon members hold their scanners up to both girls foreheads, the one scanning Martha dropped it scanner. “Human.”

Rose could hear her blood rushing through her ears, as she squinted her eyes due to the unnatural blue glow. “Human. Wait-” Rose froze, what could they have found? “Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?” He asks ashe backed her into the wall, now she understood the Doctor reason for the kiss. The Scanner pleasantly beeps, and the Judoon rough grabs her hand to mark it. “Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search!”

He handed Rose a black book, she looked down at it. “What's that for?”

He turned away from her with a sneer. “Compensation.” Rose looked at the book and then at Martha who just shrugged.

Hospital on the moon, filling with Space rhino police who are hunting a blood sucking alien. Still not the strangest adventure she had been on.

Rose followed the Judoon. “Wait! Weren't you listening? We know who you are looking for! We know where she is!”

_OoOoO_

They bursted through the double doors just in time the see the Doctor collapse at Florence’s feet. “Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright!”

Rose and Martha try to look past the large line of Judoon. “Scan him,”

“Confirmation.”

“Deceased.”

“No, he can't be. Let us through! Let me see him.” Martha and Rose pushed tried to push past the guards but the captain stopped them.  
“Stop. Case closed.”

Frustration bubbled up inside of Rose. “Haven't you been hearing what we have been saying?” She snapped at the Judoon

Martha took a brave step as she pointed at the innocent looking elderly woman. “It was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him!”

“Judoon have no authority over human crime.”

Martha let out an inpatient noise, Rose shook her head. Damn them all, if they weren't so thick!

“She isn't human!” Both women echoed each other.

“Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued.” The woman said proudly as she flashed the black X upon her hand.  
“But she's not! She assimi-” Martha stopped mid sentence. “Wait a minute! She drank his blood right?”

Rose caught on quick. “Yes she did! Which means-” Martha grabbed one of the scanners and pointed it at Florence, she just smiled and shrugged.

“Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like.” The scanner dinged.  
“Non-human.” Her face fell and she frowned, Rose and Martha smiled at each other.  
“But, what?” Florence whined.

“Confirm analysis.”

“Oh, but it's a mistake, surely! I'm human. I'm as human as they come!”

“He gave his life so they'd find you.” Martha said with a shake of her head. At those words Rose’s heart stopped, she looked down at the Doctor’s lifeless body. Something wasn't right, he couldn't be dead! She felt Martha touch her shoulder, she looked at the other woman.

“Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine.” The Judoon’s voice caught their attention again, they looked over at the older woman.

“Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore.” She spat as she narrowed her eyes at Rose.

“Then you confess?”

“Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!” She dashed behind the protective glass as the Judoon fired at the Slab, they then turned their attention back towards the window.

“Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution!”

Florence glared at them before plugging in the MRI, the machine sparked to life in an unsettling manner. “Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hellll!” Her words were dragged out as the Judoon raised their guns, it took five seconds before the woman was no more. Rose looked away, she never liked to see anyone die, good or bad, and especially not in that way.  
The Judoon dropped their arms “Case closed.”

“But what did she mean, burn with me?” Martha asked aloud, Rose looked at her then remembered the scanner that seemed to be on the fritz.

“I'm no Doctor but, uh the scanner shouldn't be doing that. Right?” She pointed at the MRI, Martha turned and look at it.

“No, it's not. She's done something.” A Judoon stops at her words and scans the machine.

“Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse.”  
“Well, do something! Stop it!” Martha said in disbelief as they started to walk away, she looked over at Rose for help.

“Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate.”

“Hey! Wait a minute this whole situation is your fault! It's your doing that we are here! You have to do something!” Rose said as her and Martha tried to get them to stop but they just continued to walk away. “Damn aliens!” Rose muttered as she ran back into the room, if there was one being that could help them it was the Doctor. He couldn't be dead she knew for a fact, he said he regenerated as away of cheating death. Luckily he wasn't bursting with golden matter, she reached to check his Radial pulse. She looked up at Martha who just came back into the Room. “Can you do CPR?” She nodded and sat on the other side of the Doctor.

“Although I'm gonna need some help okay? I'm gonna press down on his chest and you with have to fill his lungs with air okay? It's easy all you have to do is tilt his head back and lift the chin. Pinch nose and blow in until you see the chest rise. Give two breaths. Each breath should take one second, okay? When I give the signal okay?” Rose nodded and moved one hand under the Doctor’s head, this is just what she needed! To perform CRP to save the only person she had left in the world.

“Ready? One, two, three, four, five-” Martha nodded at Rose who quickly pinched the nose and tilted his head and pressed her lips to his cool one and blew in twice before she sat back, she could feel herself become light headed. She watched as Martha only pumped one side of his chest.

“W-wait, the Doctor has two hearts remember?” Martha looked up at her and then looked back down at the man below her before she pumped on both sides of his chest. Rose could now feel the toll of lack of oxygen, she tried to take calm full breaths. She head felt light and her vision was slowly darkening, she hoped this worked because she did not want to die in a hospital on the moon.

“One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five.” She nodded at Rose who used her last breath on him, the last thing she remembered was seeing the Doctor slowly sit up as Martha pointed to the MRI.

_OoOoOoO_

Her lungs burned, she slowly opened her eyes to see the bright light of the TARDIS’s medbay. She let out a painful groan as she tried to sit up, a pair of cool hands stilled her movements. “Whoa just relax okay, take it easy you are oxygen deprived.” She smiled at his voice and closed her eyes again.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” her voice was dry and rough. “What happened after I was out?”

“I shut down the MRI, saved the world. The Judoon sent us back to earth and I carried your unconscious self back to the TARDIS, which might I add has seemed to be a recurring theme now a days.” He voice was light and teasing, she cracked an eye open and smiled.

“Seems only fair after me and Martha saved your life. Which is another recurring factor.” She said as she sat up and looked over at him after a few moments of silence. “Doctor?”

He shook his head. “I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do things like that it's not fair to you an-” she reached out to grab his head.

“It's not your fault it was the only thing you could do, I just wish you told me and Martha the plan before you decided to run off like that.” Rose could feel the tension in the room, he looked at her like some ashamed child who was caught doing something he was supposed to. He heart swelled every time he looked at her like that, the was something so innocent about it.

She reached out and pulled him to her in a tight hug. “I'm just glad you are okay, I don't think I could have felt with losing you Rose.” He whispered.

“I'm always gonna be here, I told you after the slitheen that you were stuck with me!” She pushed him just a bit so she could see his face. “You can't get rid of me no matter what understand?”

Instead of saying something he just simply grabbed her chin and angled her head upward to look her in the eyes, she ler out a gasp as his mouth descended upon hers. It came as a total surprise and of course she froze, just for a second. This wasn’t just crossing the line the drew in the sand of their friendship, this was going into uncharted territory that neither of them seemed to be ready for.

But she kissed him back, still in complete shock and totally confused on if this was a dream or not. It was softer and lighter than the one in the hospital hallway, she instinctively closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was over way too soon as Rose pulled away due to the needing of oxygen, Rose looked up at him. “Doctor?”

“I just needed to-”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep”

“We good?”

“We are fantastic.”


	5. Chapter 4: Thank You Trip

Rose sat on the edge of her bed with her legs dangling over the Doctor's shoulders who sat on the floor. It had been about two hours since they returned from Moon, and already the Doctor had managed to craft a new Screwdriver in their short time being aboard. She smiled as she ruffled his hair with one hand, and held the bottle of nail polish in the other. He let out a happy little hum as he finished the final stroke of the nail polish on her toes. "So why don't we go and check on Martha? And maybe take her on one trip?" He looked up at her with a small frown. "I just wanna see how she is taking all of this now and say thank you, she did save your life. So… I take it you know where she is at the moment?"

"Ah, right gotta see how she is doing after dealing with all that...stuff." She can see him now behind the door making a silly face and tugged on his ear, she smiles to herself before getting up and opening the door. "Make sure she is dealing with being on earth. Again."

"Yep!" He said excitedly as he popped the 'p'. "She mentioned a party she was gonna have with her family, shouldn't be hard to find right?"

"Who knows with your driving." She teased, he glared at her.

"I'll have you know I'm doing pretty good considering she needs a full crew to fly!" He tried to defend himself as he crossed his arms and laid his head back in her lap.

"One Year. One entire year!" She lightly poked him, that was one thing she was never gonna let him live that down.

"Now that's not fair! I was distracted!" He said in his little boy whine, she laughed.

"By what? Charles Dickens?" She knew its wasn't right to tease him the way she was, but it was easy. He frowned and she laughed as his bottom lip quiver into a pout, a lip she so desperately wanted to kiss again.

"Rooooose! Stop that!" He grumbled as he straighten back up. "Now come on, let's go check up on your friend." He lifted her legs off her shoulders. "The paint should be tried enough by now." He stopped up as she put her trainers back on before offeringher a hand, which she gladly took before they both headed towards the console room.

_OoOoOoO_

It surprised Rose because for once the Doctor had actually landed in the place he meant to go. Which happened to be in an alley across from the bar where Martha and her family were currently leaving, and not on a good note as far as Rose could tell. She looked up at the Doctor. "Maybe this isn't a good time…" But it was too late because that was the moment Martha noticed them, the Doctor and Rose looked at each other then at Martha before walking further into the alley. It wasn't long until Martha was following them.

"I went to the Moon today." She said in awe, Rose smiled and let out a laugh.

"Yep, a lot more peaceful up there than here wouldn't you say?" She leaned back on the TARDIS, she recalled the memories of the three of them running for their lives from giant space Rhinos.

Joi

"You two never told me who you are, I mean who you really are." Martha said as she pointed at the two of them, Rose shrugged to be honest she was more worried about finding the Plasmavore than making friends.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"But what sort of species are you Doctor? You never told me that." Martha stopped herself as if shocked by her own words. "It's not everyday I get to ask that."

"I'm a Timelord and she's just a human." The Doctor shrugged. "And believe it or not it's a recurring question in our life."

Martha nodded. "Right, so not pompous at all."

Rose watched as the Doctor shrugged,before he opened his mouth again. "I was thinking," Rose let out a snort before he glared at her. "We owe you, you helped us and even saved my life… so I was thinking.. well we were think maybe you wanted to take a trip with up? To say thank you?" Martha gave them a looked that they both knew too well, she glanced at the TARDIS before looking back at them.

"A trip to what? Space? With you two? In there?" She pointed at the blue box behind them, Rose and the Doctor shrugged. "But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad." Martha said with a shake of her head, Rose thought back to the first time she met the Doctor. He asked her to come with him, but she said 'no'. She immediately regretted saying no, she told herself if something like that ever came up again she wouldn't let it pass like that again. But that's when came back, and she didn't even hesitate.

"If it helps, we can travel in time as well. We could leave for say 10 hours and then comeback 5 seconds after we left" Rose said with a roll of her wrist.

"Get out of here." Martha shook her head. "Now you two are crazy because that is taking it too far!"

The Doctor shrugged before opening the TARDIS's door. "I'll prove it." He pulled Rose inside, she closed the door and followed him towards the console.

"So how are we gonna prove it?" She asked as he danced around presses buttons, twisting dials and pulling levers. She grabbed on as the TARDIS lurched to flight.

"Remember when we first met her in the hospital? She went on about meeting us outside?" Rose frowned and thought back to the moment, Martha words still rung in her ears.

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You two came up to me and he took his tie off and gave it around your neck."

"Ah I see now, so you sure we are in the right let's go then!" Rose said once they landed, the Doctor followed suit.

"We find Martha, do what we have to do and leave. Okay?" Rose bit her tongue at the sternness in his voice, a warning.

"Alright, but what if she turns us down even after this Doctor?" She crossed her arms, it would be nice to take Martha along. She would kill to have need blood to talk too, not that she ever got tired of talking to the Doctor. Annoyed maybe a better word.

"Then we say goodbye, if she doesn't want to come then I won't force her." He said simply as they exited the alleyway.

"Not gonna ask a second time?"

"No." The Doctor gently grabbed her hand before leading her into the busy walk way, right in front of past Martha. He stopped her and she gave him a funny look, Rose hid her smile. "Like so," he loosened his tie before bringing it over his own head to rest on Rose's neck. "See? Simple as that." Rose just stood there, because now all she could smell was him. His musky scent from the tie that now hung from her neck, she desperately wanted to keep said tie forever.

"Uh…" Martha said as she looked at the pair of them as if they had just told her that the planet would blow up that very moment. They took that as their cue to leave.

Rose opened the TARDIS's doors to reveal a very confused Martha, she played with the tie as she felt the Doctor come up behind her. "No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." he added with a slight smirk added to the last part. Martha looked past them to stare at the TARDIS.

"And that's your spaceship?"

Rose nodded. "Yep, It's called the Tardis."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor explained, Martha still looked dumbfounded.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit cramped." The when Rose felt the Doctor move from behind her.

"Take a look." Martha frowned and walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks before turning around and running out.

"No, no, no! But it's just a box." She walked back in and looked around. "But it's huge!" Rose just laughed, this had to be one of her favorite parts of bringing new people along with them."How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor shut the door and brush past the both of them. "Is it? I hadn't noticed."  
He nodded at Rose as she brought Martha up to the Console. "Right then, let's get going."

Rose leaned over to Martha. "You might wanna hold on, it's gonna get bumpy. His driving is not the best." At her words the Doctor's head shot up.

"Hey! I'm doing my best!" Rose and Martha shared a laugh before they were jerked forward, signaling tale off. Rose shot a playful glare at the Doctor who just stood there looking innocent. The Doctor reached out his hand towards Martha. "Welcome aboard Ms. Jones!"

Martha laughed and looked his hand. "My pleasure Mr. Smith!"

_OoOoOoO_

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked as she hung onto the console as the three of them were being thrown around.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does." The Doctor said sarcastically, Martha looked over at Rose.

"That's his way of say he doesn't  
kno-" Rose never got to finish before she felt herself being tossed to the floor next to Martha.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked as her and Rose scrambled up from the ground.

"Yes, and I failed it. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world." He shrugged as he walked towards the door.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as she brushed herself off and moved towards the door.

"Take a look. After you."  
Martha opened the door and walked out, she let out a gasp. "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Mind out!" He pulls Martha back as a man empties his slop bucket from an upstairs window. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." Martha waved him off.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Rose and the Doctor looked at each other confused.

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

Martha Shrugged "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." Rose frowned she never thought of it that way, she was one to jump first deal with consequences later type of person to jump first deal with consequences later. Her heart stopped at the thought of the time she doomed humanity when she saved her father.

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor's teasing voice brought her back the the moment at hand.

Martha shrugged, clearly she was freaking out about this. "What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

Rose looked at her with a worried glance. "Are you planning to?" She asked, Martha shook her head.

"No."

The Doctor smiled and grabbed both women's hands and pulled them forward. "Well, then let's get going then!" But Martha wouldn't budge.

"Hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Rose and the Doctor looked at her unsure of how to respond. "Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

The Doctor ignored that comment. "I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling," he pointed and both Rose and Martha looked to see some guy shoveling manure. "Water cooler moment." He pointed to the other side of the street at two men talking at a water barrel. He was about to say something else when a man interrupted him.

"And the world will be consumed by flame." Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Global warming?"

He laughed along with her. "Oh, yes, see Martha just walk around like you own the place, always worked for us! So now you ready for an adventure?" Martha couldn't help but smile.

"Surprise me."


End file.
